The Golden
by DylanSmurfLegolas
Summary: The darkness and the street lamps flew by as I ran for my life, I kept turning around, the dark shapes in the distance were getting closer and closer. I Ship Legolas/Hermione. Don't like it. don't read. rated t for mild language.
1. Deep Shit

The darkness and the street lamps flew by as I ran for my life, I kept turning around, the dark shapes in the distance were getting closer and closer. Unable to keep up this pace any more I stopped. "Aaaah Ms. Granger, we've been looking for you for a long time, you filthy little mudblood." I don't remember anything after that, just a bright green flash, and blackness.

I woke up in a strange room, when I tried to sit up, my head hurt so bad I all most passed out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a soft, melodic voice said. I turned my head as far as I could, a beautiful woman was sitting in a small chair by my bed. She was unstintingly beautiful, I immediately felt insignificant and ugly. "My name is Arawen, you are in Rivendale. You were brought here by my father, after he found you unconscious in our garden. You had a broken ankle, three broken ribs, and you hit your head hard, but with our healers help, you have survived to see another day."

Where am I? WHEN am I? How did I get here? If this is some sort of messed up practical joke the twins are trying to get away with, they will have stumps where their heads used to be. I tried sitting up again, and to my extreme satisfaction, I had no troubles what so ever. Smiling to myself I turned towards the strange woman. " If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She let out a laugh as clear as tinkling bells " My name, dear one, is Arawen Evenstar, daughter of Elron, master of this land."

She was so strange, as I started to pay more attention, I could have sworn I saw pointed ears on her head. " I beg your pardon, but, what are you?", this brought on another fit of laughter from Arawen Evenstar. "Why, my dear child, I am and elf." Ok. This day can's possibly get any weirder. " The only thing you had with you, when you were discovered, was this.", Arawen said, holding out my wand. My face broke into a grin. At least, not all hope was lost. "My wand!" I took hold of it, enjoying the comfort, and sense of protection, it brings me. "So it is true then?" Arawen whispered, "What might that be?" I asked, "There has been word among my people that you are a sorceress and that you have come to protect Middle-Earth. They say that you have amazing powers, powers any man could only dream of."

I burst out laughing. There's no way she could possibly be talking about me, is there? I mean sure, I'm the smartest witch my age, but the most powerful? Not possible. "I see I have made you uncomfortable. I apologize deeply for offending you, forgive me _vanim en' i' ithil_."(lady of the moon) She stared off into the distance for quite some time, until suddenly she jumped up. "We have to get you ready for Elron's council! _Mankoi amin tanya il_?"(Why am I such an Idiot to forget?) She cried out, as she pulled me out of bed. She pulled multiple layers of dress over my head, then braided my hair so it fell over my shoulder.

I didn't notice how long my hair had gotten, I mean, _Damn_! I examined myself in the mirror, I was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver trimmings. It was a gorgeous dress, and I was shocked at how old I looked in it. "You will have time to admire yourself later _vanima arwen en' i' ithil(Beautiful lady of the moon)_. Now you must go. Follow me young one." I chased her down and around hallways that seemed to never end. Until we reached an open space, there was a good collection of people sitting in a circle, obviously discussing something very important. "Ah, _awen ya kaima(Lady who lay sleeping)_. Thank you for joining us. Please take a seat, we have just begun." I sat down and wondered what deep shit I was getting myself into.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Sitting in my chair I started to observe the people sitting with me. Short, rounder, men with long beards, sat in a clump together. They were obviously dwarfs, only some one with Ron's brain capacity wouldn't notice that.

Separated by just a small amount of space, next to the dwarfs, sat a group of people I could only specify as elves. They were tall, regal, beautiful. One that caught my eye was a specific male. He had long, golden hair, snow white skin, and eyes so blue they pierced my soul. He must have felt my stares, because he looked my way, bowing his head the slightest amount with a small smile.

I would have sat and stared at him the whole meeting, until I saw who was sitting next to Elrond(sorry about that. I looked back at the first chapter and realized I had been spelling his name wrong the whole time!). He looked no different than he did two years ago, when he was found at the bottom of the astronomy tower dead.

"It can't be Dumbledore. It can't be." I muttered to myself. Barley paying attention to what was being said. "He probably just looks like Dumbledore. It can't be impossible for at least one person to look like Albus Dumbledore." That's what I kept saying to myself, and I believed it too. Until I saw his eyes.

They looked exactly the same. The same electric blue, the same glint in his eye, the same kindly expression he wore when talking to people he cared about. It was him. "Professor?" I asked. So quietly that there was no way he could have heard me.

Dumbledore stood up, and turned to Elrond, saying "I'm truly sorry old friend, but we must break and come back in time. There is much I have to do." Elrond gave and understanding look. "We will take a break and meet back here to discuss what we are to do."

Every one rose and started to dispatch, "Please, miss Granger, refrain from calling me professor off school grounds. You may call me Dumbledore, or Gandalf, which ever you prefer." Giving me a smile. I couldn't help it anymore. I raced over to my old headmaster and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you in the coffin! I was there when you were buried! Why weren't you there to help us? Why would you leave us when we needed you so much?" Tears slowly dripped out of my eyes, remembering the horrid year of the war, on the run with Harry and Ron. Maylfoy manor. The final battle at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "My dear, I wish I could have been there to help you but it was time for me to return home." He must have seen my puzzled expression because he started to explain, in greater detail. " Most wizards are from our world, but some, come from here. Middle-Earth. I am one of those wizards. I had a hunch that you were also, and like most of my hunches, it turned out true. I can sense your power growing as you spend more and more time in your home country."

He looked down at me and smiled, " I watched over you and and Mr. Weasley, I have to tell you how proud of you I am. I doubt there are any people your age that can withstand the torture you did. Most Order members wouldn't have been able to do that. You are a strong young lady, mss Granger."

I smiled, no one has ever told me that. All I've ever been was the research monkey of the famous Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Kept around to do their homework and things like that. " It's so much different here, my magic I mean. I feel...stronger. Like I could levitate a mountain and be fine." I said and I meant it too.

"That my dear is more evidence that you are a young wizard of the old. The wizards of the old were the ones who left Middle-Earth to discover new lands and people. They got stuck there and were forced to adapt. Every now and then a true wizard will appear. I had a feeling you were one, your powers are stronger here. I do warn you though, everything you do will be magnified in power." I nodded my head.

"Miss Granger I mean it. I would like you to train with me when I get back from this little adventure. You have so much to learn little one." I took a step back, "Why can't I just come with you Dumbledore?" I asked. I wanted to help. " It's too dangerous! I wouldn't want to risk it. You've been through enough as it is. enjoy this time to rest."

I rolled my eyes, I was going to call a lot of attention to my self I just knew it. "Would you hold on for just a moment Dumbledore?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, suspicion clearly painted on his features. I transfigured a small bird bath into a penesive. " What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked. I laughed.

"I'm showing you why I think I can handle it. I'm not a small child anymore Dumbledore." I held the tip of my wand to my temple. I grasped at the memories I wanted, and gazed into the penesive.

When I turned around, every one from the council was standing in my memories. This was going to be strange. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted a rather large looking man, I vaguely remembered as Boromir. "Hermione has brought us into her memories, she wishes to show us why she has a right to be on this journey." Dumbledore answered for me. So I, and many others, watched as my life flew by.

We saw my first year, with the troll, the Devil's Snare, the chess game, and the riddle. When my second year came up I turned to the people behind me and said, "you honestly cannot say that you have ever been hated, just for existing. I have. I was thirteen, far too young to be introduced to such hate, but I was." I ended simply, turning. We watched my polyjuice potion disaster, my figuring out the basilisk. When my third year came round they watched me fight the werewolf, fight off dementors, and almost be driven insane by my time turner.

My fourth year was brought to the present. Not much showed here. But when my fifth year drudged up its ugly head,I went stone still with an icy look in my eye. They saw Professor Umbridge making me write " I must not associate with people of purer blood than me." As the words slowly engraved themselves into my hand, Dumbledore grabbed my wrist and examined my hand. The scars had never gone away,

"Dolores Umbridge will rot in hell for what she did, but mine was by far one of the least worst of her punishments." They watched the battle in the department of mysteries. When I had broken my leg and still ran for my life while fighting two deatheaters at the same time. They watched me buckle under the grief of losing Serious. "If I had only been sooner I could have saved him. He wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault." I muttered. I fell to my knees. Grief to powerful for tears taking over. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Twas not yer fault lass. Yee can't blame yourself for something we all just witnessed as not." I smiled "Thank you." I mumbled. My sixth year at Hogwarts came. When it came to the fight we got to see as I fought for my life. "So much at one time. How did you know what was happening?" Some one asked quietly "We didn't. We did what we had to survive. I can't tell you how many Children I have seen fall dead at the hands of a single monster." I answered just as quietly.

Then the most important year of my life came round. The year we defeated Voldemort. We watched the disaster that ended up being the wedding. The break in at the Ministry, Ron leaving, Godric's Hollow, Ron coming back, the snatchers... I fell to my knees for the second time. I wasn't sure if I could handle remembering this.

I heard the words, the awful words, "all except the Mudblood." With every Crucio, a tear escaped my eye. "TELL ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" That horrible woman shouted at me. "What is a Mudblood?" I heard some one whisper. "A Mudblood, is a witch of wizard born into a muggle family, people without magic. They call us Filthy blood, Mudblood, most people who say such horrible things are Purebloods. People who have no muggle heritage what so ever in their blood. Mudblood is a horrible name, used to dehumanize people like me."

We finally got close to the end, Bellatrix was standing over my body carving into my skin. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist, expecting Dumbledore, I was shocked to see it was the blonde elf from earlier. He pushed my sleeve up, revealing the letters that will stay with me until the day I die. He saw what it said just in time for Bellatrix's high voice to cry out "There, so you'll never for get your place."

A tear escaped my eye again, but this time, the blonde elf wiped it away. We watched us break into Gringotts, sneak into Hogwarts, and win the battle, before I passed out.


	3. Bloody Prat

I woke up in the same room I had the day before, feeling better than I had in a long time. "Dumbledore!" I shout, jumping out of my bed to hug him, he chuckled, "My dear calm down!" I laughed along with him. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I was so sure that you weren't really here. That I would wake up and you would be gone."

"No my dear, that wont be happening any time soon. I promise." I beamed up at him. " I need to get up and walk around. Would you excuse me so I can get ready?" He chuckled. "I will call Arawen in to help you." She nodded, taking a deep breath, I prepared to get ready.

"Lady Hermione! It is good to see you up on your feet!" Id laughed, Arawen really reminded me of Ginny. "It's good to be on my feet again." we laughed together. When I looked in the mirror it seems like my hair had grown since I looked in the mirror yesterday! Arawen had braided my hair so it fell over my shoulder, reaching down to my stomach.

I was in a tunic with some legging like pants, The tunic was red and had gold trimming. I looked just as stunning as I had the day before, but then again, I never look good. So I looked good for me.

-line break-

I made my way down to the council meeting just in time. I sat in the same spot I had yesterday. I could tell they were all talking about me, but I pretended to not notice. To entertain my self I conjured up some golden finches that flew around my head, suddenly I heard a round of applause. I turned to see four men, about as tall as Dobby, applauding my work with the birds.

"Can you do another trick?" Asked a ginger, that reminded me so much of Ron. "Well what would you like to see?" They all started shouting off random things at the same time. No matter where you are, boys are all ways the same. "I can change into an owl, would you like to see?" Like I had to ask! I stood up and changed. Harry, Ron, and I had decided to become anamagus together. Harry just got too busy and Ron whimped out, so I was the only one to go through with it.

I heard gasps, quickly I changed back. Elrond and Dumbledore walked in and sat down. "Miss Granger! I would have thought showing off was beneath you." Every one could tell he was joking. "And why you never told me that you are and anamagus I will never know." I blushed "We thought it would help us later on...but I was the only one who ended up doing it, don't tell professor McGonagal!" He laughed along with every one else who heard. "My good friends, I believe that it's time to begin."

-Line Break-

After hours of discussion, a fight broke out. Who was going to take the ring to Morodor? "I will take it." I heard Frodo mutter. "I will take the ring to Morodor!" He said louder so ever one could hear. "And you will have my help." Dumbledore said, many others volunteered to help. " And you will have my Wits and Magic." I said, daring any one to deny me. "Please! You? Why would a woman come with? I've seen what you can do, but what about in a real battle? Why don't you stay home and deal with your little 'dark lords'.

My blood boiled. "What would you know of a real battle? You have no idea what it's like to know that all your enemies have to do to kill you is utter a single word? To see the floors littered with the bodies of your friends and not having time to grieve your losses because they never stop coming? I have been tortured for information before. You have no idea what it's like. You couldn't possibly know."

My voice was deathly calm. I could feel pure..power building up in me. wanting to explode on him and teach him a lesson. But I didn't. I kept it as under control as I could.

"But what if someone catches you off guard? What If your not as strong as you think you are?"

"Do you really want to test me?" my voice was barley above a whisper. My wand was in my hand. I could see him drawing his sword, "Expelliarmus!" I shouted. relishing in the shocked look on his face. "Stupify!" I shouted, and Boromir the Bloody Prat flew feet back. "Finicay incantartum!" His body snapped into a plank position. "Wingardium Leviosa!" His body was lifted and brought over to me. "With one word, I could have you writhing on the floor in unbelievable pain, with two words I could kill you, With a word I could take away your free will completely. I have fought foes so powerful that he split his soul into seven pieces, when I was eleven I had to own up to the fact that they wouldn't go easy on me because I was a child. That they would go after me first because I'm the Mudblood. I wiped my parents memories so if they found them they wouldn't hurt them. My parents don't know who I am. I am the only one here who can say that they were hunted like an animal. You need to get over the fact that I'm a woman."

With that I stormed off. I was conjuring things just to destroy them and make them disappear again. When I heard some one laugh. I turned to see the blonde elf from before. "You are quite entertaining when your angry. I would hate to be on the receiving end of your wrath."

I dropped to the ground, "No one here understands what I've gone through. No one ever will. Even after I showed you. I'm a muggle born and proud. But you have no idea what it was like, they hunted us. It was like a sport. When I was being tortured, she kept shouting things like 'filthy little mudblood' and 'mudblood whore' and many more. She carved it into my skin so I could never forget what I am." tears were flowing but I didn't care. " I made a difference in my world, and I intend to make one here."

"I support you whole heartedly. When we were in your memories, I was terrified. But you seemed so calm and brave. Just don't forget that there are people here who believe in you too." He extended his hand "My name is Legolas by the way" .


	4. Too Gentle My Ass

It had been a week since my row with Boromir, and I still think he's a prat. I get on well with everyone else coming along, like Gimli, and Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam, and Aragorn. Of course Dumble...er I mean Gandalf and I get on swimmingly. He asked me to start calling him Gandalf.

Gandalf is now my mentor, teaching me in the ways of controlling the new found power I have here. He says that I could make a very powerful witch it I could learn to control my temper. Magic is getting easier, some spells are so easy that I don't even have to say them, just feel them.

"Lady Hermione?" I heard a knock on my door. That must be Aragorn, out of all the people here, he reminds me most of home. Aragorn is just like Serious, they look the same, talk the same, they're like twins. "Lady Hermione we don't have much time, we might just decide to leave you here," his voice trailed off.

"COMING!" I shouted grabbing my beaded bag, and my quiver and bow. My beaded bag was full of things we would need. I had placed another extension charm on the bag, which only made it bigger. I could fit every ones things in here if I wanted to. I could hear Aragorn laughing on the other side of the door.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you didn't want to come at all!" of course he was joking, every one knew how much I wanted to be on this trip. "Come along little one. Time to make your mark on this world." Smiling from ear to ear, they made it down to the gate in no time.

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you would abandon us Lady of Sparks!" Legolas called to me as we approached. They started calling me that because when my temper gets out of control, sparks tend to fly from the tip of my wand. I laugh at him.

My humor lasted a good five seconds, until Boromir came up and tried his hardest to royally piss me off.

"There can't be enough things for a girl in that small bag! That is barley enough room for a man to bring his things in!" She let out a high, ringing laugh. "You really underestimate my abilities don't you?" He was smart enough to walk away before he got humiliated. by a girl, again.

-Line Break-

I was heading to leave when Elrond stopped me. "Young lady, there is a border between bravery and dumb luck. Don't confuse the two. You will be plagued by many who wish you to join the evil lord. Just believe in your friends, and when all hope seems lost, find it in this." and he handed me a necklace. It was a beautiful, thin opal, with a granite rose on it. carved on the back of the pendant reads "Wit Beyond Measure is a man's greatest treasure".

I quickly said goodbye to Elrond and Arawen, and ran to join my companions. Gimli was picking up the rear with Boromir, so I tagged along with him "...might want to tell us what he's planning." I picked up the tail end of their conversation, "Sorry to eves drop, but I think that you should believe in Gandalf more. He has a plan, but you knowing it isn't part of that plan. Don't be discouraged." I marched on to stand with Gandalf. "When will we start training Gandalf?" I asked, He turned down to smile at me.

"My dear, you are just as impatient to learn as you were your first year." I smiled, remembering Dumbledore coming in when I was in the library researching for the next years lessons. " I don't like not knowing things. I even spent time reading the books in English on Middle-Earth in Elrond's Library. It was quite fascinating."

He smiled down at me again. " Concentrate your mind, focus. That necklace you have is a great magical item. You have so much energy and power, focus some of that into your necklace. Any magical item can hold energy." I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"I can't, I can't do that. It's too much like him, I spent too long hunting down, and destroying, things like this. They're dangerous! Why would you ask me to do something like that?" He smiled kindly at me "My dear, I would never ask something like that of you. What Tom Riddle did was a sick and dangerous. I'm asking you to do something that might mean the difference between life and death. focus your energy into that necklace."

I stopped and closed my eyes. I could feel the energy inside me. I imagined the necklace as a locket of some sorts. I channeled my power as I would with my wand. And I could feel it leaving me and going into my necklace. I fit as much energy as I possibly could into this small trinket.

When I opened my eyes, I fell to the ground. I felt someone pick me up. "Are you all right Lady Hermione?" Aragorn asked. I nodded, all ready I could feel my energy restoring. "I'll be fine in moments." I murmured, my necklace felt warm. "Set me down please." I said quietly. Once on my feet I marched over to Gandalf. " I did it, what now?"

He laughed, "My dear, you never cease to amaze me. Just rest and we will work when we rest." I groaned, it seems like I'll never get to train. "I just want to feel useful, I feel like a dead weight." Gandalf laughed and trudged on.

I started up something that has become a habit for me when I'm stressed, I conjured up some small golden finches. They flew around and played. I had one of them land on Pippins shoulder and sing, Pippin looked like Christmas had come early. When we finally stopped to make camp, I took it upon myself to put up some protection charms.

"Mulffiato" I muttered, walking around casting every protection spell I could think of. I felt peoples stares. I turned to see Legolas starring at me, along with Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn. "What?" I asked they laughed "What are you doing Lady Hermione?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm putting protection charms around the campsite. So no one can attack us while we're resting. I used to do these every time we set up camp with Harry and Ron. I performed them so good once, Ron couldn't even find us one time." I let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't you do something useful and make us some dinner?" Boromir asked, fake kindness on his face made me want to punch him. "Because I'm not here to be your slave. If you want food, make it yourself. If you said that to some of the witches I knew, you would be on the ground with no nose, one eye, and an arm growing out of your neck. Don't tempt me." With that I turned and began to set up my tent.

I had never given the tent Ron, Harry, and I had borrowed back to Ron's father. So when I was done setting up I made myself a fire, some hot chocolate, and started to read a book. "May I come in?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Yes" I called back, in walked Gandalf. "Well, I do hope that you aren't finding the wilderness too harsh my dear." he said, smiling.

I laughed "Roughing it was never my forte. By the way, thank you for the gift, I rather enjoy these fairy tales." He smiled "I was hoping you would. I was under the impression that you wanted to train, but I guess I was wrong." Gandalf said, I jumped up so fast that I spilled hot chocolate all over myself.

"Bloody hell," I murmured, with a quick wave of my wand the mess was gone. Grabbing my wand and bag I headed out of the tent, with Gandalf in front of me.

I stopped when I saw everyone surrounding me with swords. I turned to Gandalf,

"I thought that we were training!" I said, in exasperation, he smiled.

"We are my dear. Your task is to protect yourself from harm, without harming the others. Being gentle is the first step in being strong." I nodded, "Like the Hufflepuffs." I said. Gandalf turned his head to the side in confusion, "What is a Hufflepuff?" he asked. And my jaw dropped.

I was distracted enough to not notice when Pippin and Merry charged at me. I had enough time to throw up a shield, laughing slightly when they landed on their butts. I could see another sword being drawn, with a wave of my want they were out of Sam's hands and feet away. While Sam and Frodo went to collect the swords, Gimli charged. I lifted him up and threw him into his tent.

Aragorn came to attack me from behind. Without thinking I shouted Stupify! and watched as he went flying back. "Aragorn! I'm so sorry!" I raced over to him, kneeling down to examine him I set down my wand at his side. "Your a too gentle Lady Hermione." Legolas shouted, from across the campsite, Legolas launched his arrow.

Without thinking I stood up, palm facing the arrow, and waited. When I looked at my hand, the arrow was frozen about less than a third of a centimeter away from my hand. Dropping my hand, I kept my focus on the arrow, turned it around and launched to back to the direction it came from. The arrow notched it's self five inches over Legolas's head in the tree trunk behind him.

I smirked, "Too gentle my ass."


	5. Morodor and unwanted feelings

I woke up before the sun rose, to pack up my tent, and make myself breakfast. Grabbing my want I conjured up a chair and sat down with my book. Arrow and quiver on my back, beaded bag at my hip, and wand in hand, I went to wake Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" I said, entering his empty tent. "Gandalf, are you still here?". Expecting no reply, I jumped when I heard Gandalf's kind voice, "Yes Miss Granger?" He asked. I wheeled on the spot, "I was just wondering why no one else has woken up yet! When I was on the run with Harry and Ron, we would wake up early to leave. It must be at least eight in the morning! I would be in the middle of my first class at Hogwarts right now!"

Gandalf chuckled, leading me away from his tent. "Miss Granger, no one at Hogwarts ever had the schedule you did. Even when we offered extra credit courses!". Shaking his head slightly, he continued. "You need to rest. There is no immediate danger here, but if you wish, we could continue training." I nodded vigorously, ready to finally do something useful.

-Line Break-

"Focus! Don't pay attention to the others." I heard Gandalf's voice calling above me. Right now, Gandalf was sitting on top of a bolder over the campsite. The exercise was that I had to keep him up. To make it harder, Gandalf would throw smaller rocks over at me and I had to stop them from hitting the ground. There were thousands of rocks littered the campsite, but none were touching the ground.

Things were going great, until Pippin tumbled out of his tent. He tripped over a rock, there was a moment where my concentration broke. The rock dropped a fraction of a centimeter, I grunted, my anger flaring up. "You blithering idiot! I aught to bash your head in with these rocks! What's wrong with you you prat!"

"Focus Miss Granger!" I heard Gandalf's voice call from above my head, "Now, lower me, slowly.". With every ounce of my control, I lowered Gandalf and his perch. "I have to say, your pretty impressive! The most I can do is garden!" I looked at Sam and laughed, he reminded me so much of Ron. "At least you can do that! I can't keep anything alive to save me life! Sure, go on the run to hunt down magical objects? Bring it on! But keep a goldfish alive for more that three days...I can't do that."

Every one laughed, especially when Merry's voice could be heard asking "What's a goldfish?" I went to my tent, to freshen up, when I realized I had packed everything up! So I tried to clean myself up as well as I could. I looked at my sweat drenched clothes and muttered '_Tergo_" sighing with satisfaction as the sweat and grime cleared from my cloths. Then grabbed my bag and muttered " _Accio_ hair band!". I put my hair up and out of my face.

"We must continue on my friends." Gandalf said, pulling to the front of our little group. I followed after him, thankful for the warm sun on my back. Legolas bounded in front of us, looking so graceful it was almost insulting. I had to stop myself from staring too long.

"Come my child, tell me again how you came to be here." I launched into the account of my ending up in Middle Earth. The horrible death eaters that had been chasing me, the curse hitting me, my waking up. Gandalf looked deeply troubled. "I am concerned for you my dear." he stated. I was going to ask him what he meant by that when he just walked away from me.

"He's exactly the same!" I mutter to myself, not unbeknownst to Aragorn. He looked at my with a puzzled expression. "He still speaks in riddles. Giving you a small amount of information, then refusing to tell you what it means! Ugh!" Aragorn let out a small chuckle.

"What happened to 'he has a plan, but you knowing isn't part of it.'" Aragorn asked, with a small smile playing a the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes, "I was right of course, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." I muttered. Trying my hardest to scowl, I looked over at Aragorn and burst out laughing.

Gimli came up behind us muttering about a "show off elf" and "crazy humans", which only made me laugh even harder. Doubling over, clutching my chest, I collected myself. Wiping the happy tears from my face I sighed. "I haven't laughed like that in a very long time." I said. Grinning up at Aragorn, who was quickly becoming one of my favorite companions.

"Hermione? Can I ask you something?" Merry asked, coming up behind me. He looked very serious. "Sure. Shoot." I said. They looked at me strangely, "I mean, you can ask me." I say. Merry nods his head. Grabbing Pippin's arm, and pulling him over, he looks at me very dramatically. "Who's taller, me, or Pippin?" he asks, in such a serious voice I could hardly believe it. "You Merry, isn't that obvious?" I state.

Merry puffs up his chest in pride, and grins at Pippin's disappointed demeanor. "It doesn't matter. I'm more handsome than you anyway!" Pippin shouts, reminding me all too much of the twins. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my pace to catch up with Gandalf. "Is it just me or are those two carbon copies of the Weasley twins?"

Gandalf smiled, "I have been thinking similarly since I met them." We continued walking in silence. When we stopped for a small break, I had this...feeling...like something bad was about to happen. I grabbed my wand and headed up towards Gandalf. He stood up from his conversation with Gimli, and stared off in the same direction as Legolas.

"Somethings coming. Something bad." I muttered. "I think you might be right." Gandalf muttered back. Off in the distance a strange black cloud was moving, quickly, in our direction. No, not a cloud. I couldn't tell what it was, until I saw a small piece of the cloud break off and flap it's wings..wait! Wings? "THAT IS NO CLOUD!" I heard Legolas shout.

I felt Legolas's arm around my waist, pulling me towards the shelter of a near by boulder. "What is going on?" I muttered. "Please, remain silent Lady Hermione." He whispered back. I had been so preoccupied with the danger at hand that I hadn't even noticed how tightly our two bodies were pressed together. I couldn't fight the blush creeping it's way up my face.

"Please just call me Hermione, you are the only one who still calls me that. It doesn't seem right." He gave the smallest of a smile. "I'll try my hardest, Lady Hermione." His smile grew, as I rolled my eyes. "Is it safe yet?" I asked. "I think so." He said, almost reluctantly. That slight undertone in his voice made my stomach flip. He checked outside quickly, turning back to me and saying "It is safe now, Lady Hermione."

Him calling me that was starting to get annoying, "I told you not to call me that!" I scolded, stomping out of our little hiding spot. I swear I could hear a slight chuckle coming from his direction. How rude.

"We will have to pass through the doors of Morodor!" I hear Gandalf say. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing. As we start moving, I make my way over to Gandalf. "I have a bad feeling about this. Gandalf I don't think we should be doing this! Something bad os going to happen I can tell!" He looked at me with a sad smile, "I know something bad is going to happen my dear. And when it does you must remember to stay strong. They are going to need your wisdom and strength after this."

"Why do I feel like your leaving me, us?" I ask, he smiled down at me "My dear, after all these years you should know by now. I will never leave you." 'That doesn't mean that I can't be worried' I think. As we make our way to the doors of Morodor.


	6. They call this a mine? Bitch please

We had been sitting in front of this door for what seemed like hours. Gandalf was spewing out spells left and right, that just didn't seem to be working. I, on the other hand, have been sitting on a rather large rock pondering what we have been doing wrong,when it hit me. "It's a riddle!" I shouted, running up to Gandalf, grinning like I had just won the house cup. "Speak, friend, and enter! Quick! What's the elvish word for friend?" I shout out to no one in particular.

"Melon" mutters Gandalf, and the giant doors swung open. I beamed with pride as we started on our way into the mines of Moria. 'That was some very quick thinking lass." Gimli said, still beaming I thanked him with a small nod of my head. "You will all be treated to the hospitalities of Moria. Roaring fires, delicious food, and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli shouted.

I pulled out my wand and whispered "_Lumos Maximus_". Under the protection of the new light, I observed my surroundings. Corpses and bones littered the floor. It made my stomach turn. "This is no mine," I muttered "This is a tomb.". It hurt to listen to Gimli's pained sobs as he looked at his surroundings. "Leave. Now." Gandalf said. But as we ran outside, a huge monster burst out of the water. I heard the hobbits screams in terror, and I admit that I screamed too.

Grabbing my wand, I pointed it at the beast and screamed "_Stupify_!" The monster recoiled as my spell hit it square in the (What I'm guessing was) face. It sunk back into the water. "Get back!" Gandalf shouted, and we all ran back into the mines. I must have really made that creature mad, because as we were retreating into the doors it's giant tentacle rose out of the water and lashed out, causing rocks to come tumbling down, barricading us inside the mines.

"Well, I guess there's only one other thing to do," Gandalf started, but was immediately interrupted by Pippin with "Start screaming in Panic?" Without warning, I burst out laughing. Earning a heated glare from my lovely friend Boromir. "What could you find entertaining in this situation?" He asked, in a very harsh tone.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Aragorn said, stepping up to defend me. I put a hand on his arm, restraining him. "No he's right, I should be taking this more seriously. I apologize for my outburst." Aragorn and Boromir looked at me like I had a third arm. I know that I don't all ways get along with Boromir, but was me agreeing with him the most shocking thing yet?

"Let's get this show on the road people!" I say, trying to break the tension. "Yes, yes of course." Gandalf says. So we set off down the dark and dingy passageways of Moria. I kept close to Gandalf the whole trip, wanting to keep an eye on him. We traveled for a long time in dead silence. after a while the hobbits started up a conversation between themselves.

"My cat died yesterday." I heard Pippin say to the others. I could all but feel their confusion. "But Pipp," Merry said, "You don't have a cat!" "I know." Pippin replied, confusing us all. "How is that even possible?" I bet we all wanted to know that. But before he could answer he was interrupted by Gimli's wordless cry. I turned to see him at the foot of what looked to be a big tomb.

My heart broke for him, his cries echoed despairingly in this chamber. I stopped by him and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt his big calloused hand fall on top of mine. I knelt down next to him, and put my other hand on the grey stone pile of rocks that made up this tomb. I willed it to transfigure into a tomb much like Dumbledore's marble one. I closed my eyes in concentration.

When I opened my eyes I was happy to see that it had worked. The pile of grey stone was now in a very elegant, beautiful, grey version of Dumbledore's tomb. I heard Gimli's gasp as he took in the new tomb, and was happy to see a thankful, joyful, look in his eyes. "Thank you lass." He said. I smiled. "I've lost loved ones who didn't get a proper burial," Dobby comes to mind, "I always wished that they had. It feels nice to know that some one else's loved one can rest in peace."

He smiled at me, "Your a very kind young lady, Hermione. A very good friend." I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "I'm glad that I could be here for you." I muttered. I stood up and looked around. Every one was scattered in every which way. I took a seat next to Sam and Frodo, I could tell something was on Sam's mind.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked, concerned for the ginger hobbit. "Just trying to think about other things. Home, how to properly trim rose bushes, the party tree..." he trailed off looking severely frustrated. " But I can't seem to imagine them at all. Like this place is sucking the memories straight from my scull." I looked to Frodo, who was looking at Sam in concern. Frodo must have sensed my eyes on him, because he turned to me. "Maybe Hermione can tell us about where she comes from. Would you like that Sam?" he asked.

Sam nodded his head slowly, looking very unsure. "All right then, where should I start?" I asked, more to my self than any one else. "Well, as you all know, I am a witch. When I was eleven, I got excepted in to a very prestigious school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now this school was founded by four fantastic Wizards; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherine, and Godric Gryffindor. You see, they were very accomplished wizards, and they wanted to share their knowledge with younger generations of witches and wizards,"

"So they started Hogwarts together. But there was one thing they couldn't agree on, how they admitted students in! Slytherine said that only students with "pure blood" should be aloud in, Ravenclaw said that only the smartest of the children should be aloud to learn from them, Hufflepuff said that those who kind and loyal should be let in, but Gryffindor said that only the bravest of hearts should be let in,"

"They had so many arguments that they were starting to turn on each other. So they took an old hat, and bewitched it. They brought it to life, giving it a quality from each of the founders. So, the hat could sort the children. The Sorting Hat would decide which teacher would teach which group of students. So now, there are the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Every one in the Fellowship had wondered over to hear my tale at some point.

"What house were you in?" Merry asked, completely entranced, "I was in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart." I told them. They all smiled at that. But nothing was funnier than when Pippin stated "I don't think the Hufflepuffs were any god at al! They sound like a bunch of pansies!" I laughed my head off. Only because nobody really knows what a Hufflepuff is.

"This way everyone." Gandalf said, but as we were walking out we heard the sound of drums. And they were a little too close for comfort. I saw Gandalf's look of horror, and I was scared to death. "Get back inside!" he hissed at us. We retreated back into the small room, keeping our eyes of the door.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door, "_Projecto_" I whispered, hoping it would protect us from whatever was coming up. Suddenly, there was a huge bang on the door, causing me to drop my wand, "bugger," I whispered, going down on hands and knees to look for it. When I finally had my hand around it, the door crumbled, but the hideous creatures on the other side didn't enter, instead they hovered by the door. "The shield!" I said in delight, I was trying to stay happy, but there was no way that shield would hold up forever.

Just a as called, soon, one hesitant beast stepped into the room. With a strangled sort of what must be a battle cry, they flew into the room. One flew at me, but before it had time to think, I raised my wand and shouted "_Reducto_!", reducing the pitiful creature to dust. "What are these things?" I shouted, stunning five or six in the process. "Orcs!" came Gandalf's reply. I nodded, I had read about them before.

I was fighting them off left and right, but I could feel this dark and depressing place sucking away at my energy. "We can't fight them all!" Gandalf yelled, voicing my thoughts. So I threw up a quick shield charm, and we sprinted towards the exit. I ran as though my life depended on it, because it did. I ran faster than I ever did when the snatchers were chasing us, or when we ran to the whomping willow. My lungs were screaming in protest, and my legs were burning, but I pushed on.

"stop!" Legolas screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. I didn't even have time to blush, as I looked down at the chasm at my feet.


	7. Promises are ment to not be broken

"We need to jump!" called Aragorn. Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli made their way across. I stayed back, too afraid to jump. "I-I can't do it! I just can't!" I called. "It's all right Lady Hermione, I'll catch you! Trust me." called Legolas, and with that I jumped. I landed straight in Legolas's arms, he smirked at me. "How many times do have have to tell you to just call me Hermione?" I asked, he laughed.

We took off towards the exit, I could sense something cruel, evil, following us. We finally broke out of the mines, racing to what looked like a bridge. "Get across!" Gandalf shouted. He stayed back, looking at the door. When a huge monster burst out. It looked like it was made out of pure fire and shadows. "What's he doing?" I shout. When I knew the answer all along. He's going to sacrifice himself to save us.

"NO!" I shout. "You can't do this!" I felt Legolas' arms around my waist, restraining me. I tried to push him away, but his arms were like iron bars. Unbreakable and unyielding, but still I fought to get through. "No! Let me GO! HE CAN'T DO THIS!" I scream. "YOU PROMISED!" I scream, knowing that he can hear me. Hoping that I can stop this.

But I watched. As he raised his staff and shouted "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", and the bridge crumbled at his feet. He turned around to look at us, sweat coating his brow. I finally broke free of Legolas' grip, sprinting towards Gandalf. When a whip like thing reached out of the chasm and grabbed him. I pushed my legs harder, running faster, only to be thrown back five feet due to a shield he must have put up. I stood up and started running again.

Gandalf looked at us and said, barley loud enough for us to hear, "Fly you fools." Before he fell into the deep pits. Tears streamed down my face, "DUMBLEDORE!" I screamed. I felt arms wrap around my waist again. Turning to see Legolas' grief filled eyes. I turned to look at him, his arms around me were no longer restraining, but comforting. One last tear slipped down my face, "He Promised." I whispered. The last thing I remember was Legolas' face before I blacked out.

-Line Break-

"...mione. Please wake up Hermione! Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see a very concerned looking Legolas. "I'm fine." I said, sitting up and looking around. Everyone was wearing similar expressions; Grief, pain, loss, anger, distress, all played across the faces of my companions.

"We need to move on." Aragorn called, getting to his feet. Boromir looked at Aragorn in shock and anger. "At least give them some time to grieve, for pity sake!" Boromir called. "Within a few minuets this place will be swarming with Orcs! We need to keep moving!" Aragorn shouted back.

I grabbed my beaded bag, and started on with the pain stricken fellowship. We marched along in silence for a very long time. I was slowly becoming famished, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, instead of my growling stomach.

"Hermione?" I turned around to see a very tired looking Pippin. "Yes? I asked, slowing down so he could keep up with me. "Do you think you could tell us another story? Please?" I gave a small smile, and nodded. Pippin's face lit up, it was nice to see him smile.

"I'll tell you the story of the three brothers." I said, Pippin nodded his approval. "Once upon a time, there were three brothers." I started, I could see Merry and Sam walking faster, to catch up, so they could hear the story too. "Now these three brothers were no ordinary people, but they were wizards,"

"The three brothers went walking one night, when they came to a river. This river was a river that had claimed many lives. So the three brothers pulled out their wands and built a bridge, so they could cross safely. Now you can imagine how death felt. He had been cheated out of three lives!"

"So he went to the brothers, and pretended to be happy for them. He said that as a reward, he would give each brother a gift of their choice. The first brother asked for a wand that couldn't be beaten, so death plucked a branch from a near by elder tree and gave it to him, the first brother left."

"The second brother, deciding to humiliate death even further, asked for a stone to bring back the dead. So death picked up a pebble from the bank of the river and gave it to the second brother."

"The third brother asked for a cloak that could make him invisible. So death took his cloak off and gave it to the third brother. The third brother put the cloak on and vanished on sight." Pippin looked disappointed, "Well is that it?" he asked, I laughed, "Not even close!" I replied, and continued on with my story.

"Years later death started tracking down the three brothers who had bested him. He went to the first brother, who was now famous for being unbeatable, and killed himin his sleep. And death took the first brother as his own."

"The second brother had been in love with a young lady, who had died years before, and with deaths gift brought her back to life. But the girl was neither living, nor dead, and she was unhappy. The brother was tormented by his depressed lover, and took his own life. And death took the second brother as his own."

"what about the third brother?" asked Merry, I gave him a slight finger wag, "I'm getting to that part!" I said, Merry blushed, and muttered a quiet 'sorry'. "As I was saying. For years and years death searched the whole world for the third brother, but he couldn't find him. The third brother grew to be a very old age, and when he was ready to go, he passed to cloak on to his son, and went with death, like they were old friends." Every one was silent. "Is it done now?" Pippin asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Pippin, the story is done now." I said. He smiled, "It was a very strange story, is death a real person?" Pippin asked, I laughed, "It's just a children's story, your not supposed to believe a word of it" I said.

"Oh, well I think it could be real." I laughed at him. "The items are very real, but the story is the insane part." Pippin nodded again. We continued on in silence.


End file.
